Seduced by the wolf
by Kami-no-sama
Summary: Kagome has been totally betrayed, she goes away and becomes a goddess, a very powerful one, but who will win her heart? Will she fall for Kouga finally? Or is she just willing to forgive Inuyasha? Lemons are in here! First one is in chap 4
1. The begning of the end

Kagome sighed as she looked out the window, she was in her own her era currenetly sitting at home during a huge rainstorm. Why was she here and not there in the past was because, as Inuyasha put it- "Kagome you need to go get me some more ramen." and so on, her friends were trying to push her away from them, and it had depressed her deeply.She sighed again, a habit she seemed to be doing a lot lately. Kagome was in the living room, laying on the couch but had not yet noticed her family staring at her with forlorn looks. "Kagome... we need to talk." "What about?" "Kagome, we have not been totally honest with you..." "About what?" Kagome sat up, curious as to what her mother could be so concerned over, she sounded worried. "Kagome, honey do you remeber your father very well?" "Yeah, he was really kind, he always mad me smile."

"Do you remeber what he looked like?" Kagome thought, "Yeah...he had really tan skin, and long black hair, and...grey eyes." Kagome's mother, Kun-loon nodded. "Well Kagome your father was a foreigner from India." "And?" "Well Kagome, he was not just any foreinger. He was, um, how shall we say...a very godly person." "Meanig?" Kagome asked, now very curious and slightly annoyed. "Kagome, I'm not sure how to tell you this but-" "Oh for heavens sake daughter, Kagome, your father was a god, a god from the religion of hinduism, making you a hindu goddess, or a very powerful hindu priestess...we're still unclear of the matter of which you are." Kun-loon and Kagome could only gape at Kagome's grandfather. "So you mean to tell me, that I am the daughter of a god, and it took you this long to tell me?" "We didn't think you would understand until you were older, please Kagome this is hard enough as it is." "Well, you sprung this on me at a already bad time, so I guess it shouldn't really matter..." "What do you mean

-bad enough time- ? What's wrong?" Asked Kun-loon, pulling her daughter into a one armed hug, with Kagome's head resting against her shoulder. "My friends in the feudal era are trying to push me away. Kikyou is taking my place, and my actual friends have no need for me, they keep making excuses to get me to go home." "Like what?"

"Like telling me to go get ramen, go home and get some rest, which is something they would have normally never done." "Do you think their possesed?" "No, if they were their actions to other things would have changed, but they are still the same, except now they hate me." Kagome's mother smoothed down her hair, peting her softly. "Kagome, why don't you train, I believe that your father miss's you, and would gladly train you." "Mamma, I'll think about it, but first I must go see if my supiscions are true, and if they are I'll go to father." Kagome went back upstairs, and changed. She put her hair into a low pony tail, a pair of flip flops, and a blew sun-dress. She dressed as a happy as she could, to remind herself that even if her friends hated her, she was going to prove them wrong, about all their bad assumptions of herself, and to remind herself that she was going to visit her father, a god, so either way she won...or atleast she could think that instead of having a melt down.

She ran back down stairs, teling her mother that she would be back shortly, and then dashed out of the house. She stood on the rim of the well, and then jumped in.

She slid down the wells magic, through the passage of time. When she reached the feudal era she reached for a vine, she climbed out with some difficulty. She looked around, no one was around, and as far as her under trained senses could tell, no one was coming, 'Good,' She thought. 'Now I can find out a little more easily if they really want me to go.' She hoped beyond hope that it wasn't true. She expanded her senses, one of the few things that Keade had taught her, along with how to tell if someone was being possesed. That was how she was so sure that they were not. She felt their aruro's near the god tree, they were all sitting very close. She walked to it, and hid her aruro.

She walked a few yards away, listening to them, she could hear them. "Inuyasha, it's about time, that we send Kagome home permantely." "Yeah, yeah I know." "You know, she has been just dead weight. She is our friend, she'll understand that we don't need her anymore and that she should respect that, and leave." Said Miroku. "Yeah, she'll understand, she is Kagome after all, the one who forgives all. She'll deffinately understand." Sango stated. Kagome was in a rage now, she new not what she was doing, but her ever call self just suddenely snapped. "Understand what? That I can be just used and thrown away, yeah Sango you put it so eliquintly." Their heads snapped in the direction of Kagome's in-furriated voice. "Kagome, we didn't mean it!" Said Sango slightly shocked that Kagome had heard. "Oh, go to hell you bitch. I know you ment it, don't insult my intelligance by lieing to me, so how long have you been plotting this? How long have you planned on just throwing me away?" "Kagome we were not going to-" Miroku tried to reason. "You, shut up." She said in a dead voice, it was a cold as a the top of any mountain, and deadly-er than a angered Sesshoumaru. "I want to hear it from you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's normally strong face seemed to fall apart. "We were planning on sending you back to your own time forever, we kept it secret cause we didn't want to hurt you." "Well you already did, I was beginning to suspect something, and look at this, you betray me, after all that I've done for you, I hate you."

They all looked guilty now. "I hate you all, your just as bad as Naraku." And with that they all looked suddenely very pissed. "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE US TO NARAKU!" Screamed Sango. "Simple really, you betray those who help you, you are all stupid greedy pigs, you have never once gone out of your way to help someone for no reason at all. You will do anything for power, and revenge." Sango sent her a nasty glare. "He slaughtered my people!" "And your people slaughtered his, not all demons are bad, but the ones that are do something bad and look, your people are formed. You started out noble, only slaughtering those with the blood of innocents on their hands, but then you just started to slaughter without mercy, killing every single one without reason, becoming as bad as the ones you

hunted." "My grand father was cursed, he was a monk and a holy man." "Your grand father was nothing more than a lechture, he pretended to give women hope, then left them with their hearts broken, becoming depressed, and some even commiting suicide from heart break, what right did he have to live a good life after all those he had destroyed?" "I am hunting for Kikyou's revenge." "Quite the bull Inuyasha, you just want to become a full demon, and so does Naraku, you both want to better your selves, you want to be stronger, and you don't care who's life is lost in the proscess, you don't care that Midoriko, the most pure, kind mortal woman to ever walk the earth, the woman who would die for a total stranger, or a most hated enemy. You don't care that she would die, in my opnion your both heartless monsters, you have shamned your mother Inuyasha, you are half human meaning you have human emoitions, a human soul, yet you are a stupid fool of beast. You are a shame to all who hold your blood line." Kagome sent them all nasty, evil glares. They seemed dumb founded, seemed to be shocked that they had been so easily catagorized, and that it was true, that they were as bad as Naraku. "And you want to know the worst part? I knew all along that you were all like this, that this was how it really was, but I was willing to let it go, to over-look it, to be your friend and help you, but this is how you repay me? I was wrong, your not as bad as Naraku, your even worse, I hate you all, you are truely filthy creatures, you stupid mongrels. The only way you could even redem yourself is to stop Naraku from killing anymore innocent people, that or just die." With that she sent them a evil look, and threw her jewel shards on the ground in front of them. "Take them, the well will let me pass one more time without them." They would not take them, or stop staring at their feet. "Whats the matter? Can't stand the fact the person who was your friend, the person who should hate you more than anything on face of this earth, is letting you have something to satisfy your greed?" She kicked them closer to them. "Rot in hell." With that Kagome turned around and walked to the well, she was about to jump threw it, when a small tornado came up. "Kagome?" "Hey Kouga." "Where are you going?" "I'm going away for a while." "Will you come back?" "I might."  
With that, she jumped through, leaving Kouga behind. 'This has something to do with Inutrasha, for hurting her he will pay.' Was his only thought as he sped back to his domain.

Kagome arrived back on the other side, with tears in her eyes. She may have acted very cruel to her friends, but then again after two years of her life were just thrown away, how was she supposed to act? She climbed out of the well, with angry tears in her eyes. She climbed out, and acciedently smacked her shin against the well. She let her anger go and slammed her hand down on the well, getting another bruise, and a splinter. She looked to the heavens above. "OH COME ON! THIS IS JUST ADDING INSULT TO INJURERY!" Kagome just finally broke down.She had just been betrayed by her friends, had to yell at them, and put them down. It was just not her day.

Kagome stood, and dusted herself off after wipping away the tears, now was not the time to cry, now was the time to go, and pack to prepare the for her joruney to India, and eventually her journey to divinty.


	2. Passion takes a Higurashi

Kagome walked back into her house to see her family waiting for her, along with a man with four arms, three eyes, and blue skin! Kagome could only stare at him in odity. He may have been slightly strange looking but, other than that he was drop dead gorgeously hot. "I am glad you find me appealing Kagome." The man stated with a great smile.

Kagome just became more stunned, he was reading her mind now? "Um, who gave you permission to go inside my mind?" Kagome said in a slightly angered voice, her whole family gave her alarming looks, she was talking to the god of destruction. "A feisty girl,eh? Well my name is Shiva." Kagome immediately felt alarmed. "Now normally I would punish someone for being so disrespectful to me, but as my wife's incarnation, I dare say that on my part that may be foolish." Kagome was confused, she was the incarnation of a goddess? "I thought that since my father was a god I would be to..." "No, that is not how works, but yes your physical form is half divine, but your soul is half divine, since they complete each other, you can be classified as a goddess." Kagome just nodded, feeling slightly dazed. "Okay, do we know what kind of goddess I am?" "Well your father was the god of the Himalayas...and Parvarti is also mountain goddess, so chances are you'll be one to, or you might just become something in-between..." "Like what?Goddess of the hills?" The sarcastic comment escaped before Kagome could stop herself. 'Oh, I've really done it now.' For a moment, Shiva looked completely still, his shoulders started to shake, Kagome prepared for herself to be destroyed. When nothing happened she looked up to see Shiva holding in barely contained mirth. "That was -gasp- brilliant, I must use that one next time Parvarti and I fight!" Kagome could only look at him in mixture of horror, awe, confusion, and slight dis-confort. Which by the way gave her a look that vaguely resembled constipation...but back to the point.

Kagome, her family, and Shiva chatted for a while, Shiva looked up at the position of the sun. "Oh would you look at that, Kagome go pack quickly, you and I need to be leaving to go back to India." Kagome dashed upstairs and packed, packing all of her favorite clothes, and all the essiantals. She desided to change. She put on a red tank top and a pair of black levi jeans that hung to all the right places, with a pair of black flip flops that showed off her toes that had been painted red, she put on a thing of red finger nail polish and used her miko powers to dry them. So what? She had kept some very minnor secrets from the gang, but it turned out that may have been a very smart idea.

Kagome walked back down stairs, her family gaped at her outfit, but Shiva sent her a perverted smile. He grabbed her arm, and they dissappered. (I forgot to mention this earlier, Kagome's father is the same as Parvati's.) Kagome and Shiva arrived at her fathers temple, high above in the himalays. He took her hand, and started walking taking Kagome with him. "I am sure your father would love to see after so many years without your pressence." Kagome smiled and nodded, she was freezing, but she didn't want Shiva to think she was weak. Kagome almost rammed into Shiva when he suddenely stopped. Kagome looked up to see what was stopping him. They were standing in front of a statue of a god with four arms, long robes, and so on, but he was very handsome, he looked enought to make any woman drool, but for some reason it seemed Kagome was un-effected. "I'm gonna take a wild guess, this is my father?" "You know it!" Said the statue, it suddenely seemed to leap to life, its skin turned into a gold color. "Kagome, it had been to long!" The god said in a very animated voice, hugging her quickly, she patted him on the back. "I see you have chosen to become a goddess, grand!"

"Are you feeling okay?" Both Kagome and Shiva asked in unison. "Just dandy! The monks here just made me a offering of wine!" Kagome and Shiva gave each other looks, which clearly stated. 'He's gone cooooo-co.' Kagome's father. (I'm just going to call him Mountain, I know not the most brilliant name right now.) grabbed her hand. "Come now daughter, I must show your new home in the heavens! Shiva, go home and tell my daughter I said hi!" Mountain said, he grabbed her hand and they again dissappered.

They were now on a beautiful mountain top, it was the very picture of parodise. Kagome could only gasp in awe. "Like it, huh?" Kagome's father, now in a much more sober tone. "Yes, I do." Kagome and her father stayed there for a while Kagome eventually did become a goddess, but her domain was that of the forest, she could manipulate all things that dwelt in the forest, including rivers, and and the earth around her, to the very animals them-selves. As lowly as that seemed amoung the gods, she was a very powerful one, for she was powerful enough to have learned from both Shiva and Vishnu. Her appeance had also changed too. Her once pale milky skin was now a wonderful bronze color. Her silky raven her hair was even longer, it reached her thighs, and was braided, her eyes were now a grey color. Like most gods of the hindu pantheon, she had atleast one trait that made it sure she was not completely human looking. She had four arms, but they were slendered, and delicate, and as odd as they appeared, they let people now of her status, and if anyone could that look off, it was Kagome. She now wore a long red skirt, it started at her hips, and was semi opaque. Her top was a crimson red, it was almost im modest, it was very tight, and stopped just below her the middle of her chest.(I do not know how to say this, so sue me, it stopped just below her nipple.) and she was bared foot.

Each of her arms had two gold bracelets, she wore a crown, woven from the thin vines of a rose , but it had the flowers of a lotus on it, a flower that grew in India, and was very beautiful, she also carried a small discus. It resembeld Shiva's, it was in a 'o' shape, with a 'x' shape that reached from side to side, and it had four gleaming points, she also carried a spear, and in her original two arms she carried in one a lotus flower, and in the other she carried a small gold chain bracelt with jade insets in it. Also like most goddess's she rode astride a animal, hers being a fierce tiger, named after Bengal, after his breed. She walked around her fathers heavenly garden, and decided to sit under a tree, she was just about to dose off, when a hand shook her awake. "What?" She asked, wipping the blearness from her eye's. "Kagome, your friends are under attack!" "WHAT!" Kagome screamed, jumping to her feet. "Wait, what friends?" "The ones from the past, they are about to be killed!" "Your point?" "Your little wolf is one of those about to die." Kagome was gone faster than the eye could blink, she was dashing off at a fast pace to the looking pool. The looking pool was a place where immortals could watch humans from far above. She turned toward the one who had awoken her, Ganesha, the elaphant headed god, and her best friend. "I must go do there quickly." "Why, that battle won't take place for a good long while." "Then why did you wake me up!" "Simple, I felt like you should go down their." "Why?" "As the divine form of wisdom, and begings, I think it would be wise for you to begin a journey back to them.

Kagome nodded, she went up to him and hugged him, and he hugged her back, she told all of her family, and friends in the heavens that she was going back to earth.

They all nodded, crying and hugging her. She retreated to earth, and reformed herself into her old human look, but kept her outfit. She appeared in the middle of the Higurashi house, offically scarring everyone around her crap-less.

Kagome and her family talked, Kagome told them of her travels, and showed them her true form. They all agreed that she was very lovely. "So Kagome, what are you the goddess of?" "I am the goddess of the forest, and all that dwell in it." The Higurashi's smiled. She talked with them for a while longer, and then told them that she was going back to the past. They were shocked, but eventually excepted it.

Kagome was walking out of her family's home, and to the mini shrine. She jumped up and landed gracefully on the rim of the well, but not before transforming back into her human apperance. She jumped through, going through the passage of time. Kagome was then in the feudal era, she used the vines to climb out with great ease. She sat on the rim of the well, and there sat for a few moments. She looked through a bag she had carried with her, and pulled out a flute, she started to play, and son a rain fell, it was perfect, because at that moment, Kouga showed up, he looked at Kagome, and was instantly head over heels in love with her all over again. She continued to play, and Kouga started to walk to her, he stoped her by grabbing her hand, and pulling her to her feet gently. "Kagome, my God, your beautiful..." He pulled her into a tender kiss, holding her closely, afraid that at any moment she would disappearer. They pulled apart and Kouga looked Kagome deeply in the eyes, "Kagome, I lo-" But was cut short by a sudden shout of "KAGOME!" The two soon to be lovers heads snapped in the direction of the were the noise had come from. It turned out to be Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, standing there with their mouths agape. "Great, again the great bafoons ruin another important part of my life..." Kagome said drly.

The ran to were Kagome was, all standing a little less than four feet away from her and Kouga. "Kagome, we need to-" "Stuff it, Mr. I can't keep it my pants." "Kagome we really need to tell yo-" "Was I talking to you chip-monk?" Kagome said mocking Miroku's title. "Kagome, really your being chi-" "I'm being childish, am I? I thought childish ment you couldn't tell someone, a friend possible, that you no longer wished for their company, sorry, I guess I must have been mistaken." They all seemed really hurt by that. 'Good, its time they got a taste of their own medicane.' Kagome thought. "Kouga-koi, could I please come with you?" Kouga blushed at the honnor prefix (It means beloved, Koi does anyway, so she bascically just called him Kouga beloved...) "Why of course, Kagome-koi." Inuyasha was practically bursting with jealousy. "Now wait just one minute here you mangy wol-" But he was suddenely was forced to the ground, like he had just been sat. "Did I foget to mention that I learned how to subdue people without saying the words, or even needing a set of prayer beeds? Oh, well silly me." With that she made vines shoot out of the ground, and quickly bind Sango and Miroku together. "Ready?" Asked Kouga, not at all surprised by her desplay of power, he had always know she was a special girl. "Yes" Was all she said, he pulled her into one last kiss, before picking her up bridal style, while dashing away, leaving the 'traitors' behind.


	3. A little lemmony fun

Kagome and Kouga sped away in a fliry of wind and dust, leaving the spimletons behind. "Kouga, how have you been farring?" "Quit well actually, but I would have done better if you were around." Kouga bent down and nuzzled her neck, not even slowing his pace in the least. "Kagome, you scent seems different..." Kagome moved herself so Kouga could get more easy acsess to her. She cuddled herself to his chest, and smirked secretly. "Does my scent no longer please you Kouga?" "NO! I mean, yes, I me-" Kagome silenced him with a kiss to the lips, despite the steamy kiss they had shared earlier, he was blushing, and grinning like a fool. "Kouga, I knew what you ment all along, I was just toying with you." "That better be all that you toy with." He said with a light growl, suddenely a dirty little thought came to mind, she smiled evily, Kouga was suddenely very wary, and he was right to be so. Kagome turned, and wrapped herself around Kouga's waist, her thigh 'accidently' brushing against his pelvis, Kouga moaned low in his throat, she started to sniff around his neck, making his breath hitch, she started to nip and lick his neck, close to his throat, almost throwing Kouga over the edge, she finally then licked his nose, just to be playful. "Do you really want me to stop toying with you?" She sayed, after she licked the shell of his pointed ear, nipping and and lapping at his lobe, he managed a low, gutteral moan "No." And just as quickly as she had started, Kagome was back in her original postion. She moved so fast Kouga almost thought he had just had a really nice wet day dream. Kagome, seemingly reading his mind, said coly "I assure you it was no wet dream, by the way, could you lift me higher, your excitment may be fun for you, but it is starting to tempt me to much." Kouga almost dropped Kagome for that, where was the little shy miko from four years ago? Kouga lifted her higher, Kagome smiled, and licked his chin, making Kouga shiver. "I love you, you know." Kouga halted dead in his tracks, and looked at Kagome, to find her asleep.

"I love you too Kagome, and some day I'll be able to tell you when your awake." Kouga smiled, and craddled Kagome to his chest. He was totally unaware that a pare of golden eyes were watching him, these eyes belonged to one Lord of the west. "So the wolf wants the goddess? Well to bad, she's mine. I have had claim on her since she was miko, and now that she is a goddess, she will be mine, and only mine." With that, Sesshoumaru turned around and walked out of sight, with total confidence that Kagome would be his.

(A/N- Sorry yall, but I just couldn't help it! My mind was screaming at me, tease their senses with a little lemmony fun. I promise the next chapter will be longer, much longer, but would some body give me a few tips?)


	4. LEMONS! MORE THAN ONE!

(Athurs note-Okay this whole chapter is a lemon, it means they will be having sexual intercourse during this, it is M rater, meaning you can not get made at me because it had been duely rated, and also they summary says there is a lemon in here, and I warned you right before in the thing that says (Lemon scene right here.)

You were warned, of you don't like it then why the heck are you reading this story you retared?)

Kagome and Kouga arrived at his den in the late afternoon. Kagome got of him and was about to walk inside and go see the other wolves, when Kouga took her by the arms. "Kagome, did you really mean what you said, that you loved me?" "Yes Kouga, I did." "Good." Kouga had her back against the wall kissing her passionately. "Kouga, wait..."

Kouga pulled back. "What is it my love?" Kagome glowed brightly, and showed him her goddess form. "Kouga, I am Kagome Higurashi, goddess of the forest." Kouga's jaw dropped. Kagome looked down sadly. "I'll understand that you might not love me now because of my slightly odd appearance." And before Kagome could speak again, Kouga was kissing her again. "Kagome, I've always loved you, and your appearance matters nothing to me, but that dosn't mean I don't think your pretty, I don't. I think your gorgeous." And with that he began to kiss her again, as she slowly turned back into her mortal form.

(Lemon scence right here.)

Kagome and Kouga started to kiss more and more passionately, his hands started to roam all over her body, that finally reached her rear, and gave it a good squeeze. Kagome moaned into the kiss, rubbing up against his growing errection, Kouga started buck into her, making her pant wildly, he quickly ripped off her top, showing him her perfectly shaped breast. He started to fondle her, rubbing his hands across her little pink tip, Kagome gasped and threw her head back. He started to kiss and nibble on her neck, bitting and nipping, leaving little marks. While one hand fondled her top, the other slid lower, his hand started to slide into her dress, he made little circels over her mound, Kagome started to thrash about, accidently forcing three of Kouga's fingers into her, they both moaned, Kouga let out one big howl, then smirked when Kagome tried to squirm. Kouga started to pump Kagome, in and out, Kagome feeling a little taken over, reached into Kouga's pelt and grabbed his thick, stiff errection, she started to thrust her hand the length of it, making Kouga start to buck his hips into her touch, she used her other hand to snap the latch that held up his pelt, it fell to the ground, giving Kagome quit the view. His shaft was long, atleast sixteen inches, it was also thick, and perfectly tanned like the rest of his body, making Kagome wonder if walked around naked, and that image made her horny as hell. She bent down and blew on the tip, Kouga growled, grabbing the back of her head he forced his long shaft into her greedily awaiting mouth, she started to suck on it,swirling her toung, her other hand foundled his balls, making Kouga start to pant her name, Kagome deep throated him, and then started to hum, Kouga all but screamed her name, thrusting himself deep into her mouth, coming hard and fast. Kagome stood, Kouga ripped of his upper top and took off Kagome's dress in a slash of his claws. He brought Kagome close, kissing her and tasting his juices on her, He pulled back, and asked her "Are you sure of this?"and she replyed "Yes, I know I love you, and I know you love me." Kouga smiled happily, then said to her. "You taste great, I wonder what you'll taste like with me inside you?" Kagome smiled and spoke in a deep, lusty voice. "Why don't you come and find out?" Kouga smiled, he grabbed Kagome by her hips and thrust into her, taking her innocence away in one fail swoop. Kagome closed her eyes, they watered up, "Shh, shh, it'll be alright, the pain will go away, and the pleasure will come back." Kagome nodded, and started to feel the seering pain ebb away, and the pleasure start to burst threw. Kagome bucked her hips, thrusting Kouga's dick deep inside her. "Kouga, I want you to fuck me, here and now." Her goddess instincts were taking over, she was now much the same as a animal in heat. Kouga started growl again and slowly started to thrust in and out, making Kagome wimper as his large member throbbed inside of her, making her vigrinal canal scream with want for him, he started to go faster Kagome was screaming his name, Kouga was screaming her's, her tight virgin area was squeezing his cock for more, he started to thrust harder, hard enough had she still been mortal this would have surely broken bones, but thanks to her being a goddess, it was much easier. "Kouga, you have such a-ohgod, big cock, fuck me harder damnit!" She screamed, clawing into his back, Making him throw his head back, his already fogged up eyes now were completely clouded over, he started pound her harder, Kagome bit his shoulder to mark him as her mate, he almost screamed in agony and pleasure, he started to move so fast that to even demon eyes he was a blure, he spread her legs until they were in a complete splits stance, his hands started to fondle her breasts, he pinched one nipple harder, making Kagoma scream and lurch forward. "Oh god, Kouga I-I'm cumming!" She screamed Kouga started to reach his climmax as well, he bit her shoulder now marking her as his mate, he came in her, his hot seed spilling into her, and her orgasim over his large dick. Kouga and Kagome stood their at the entrance to the cave, panting, Kouga moved away slightly

Moving Kagome down to his still stiff dick. "Suck my cock clean, suck it all off and make sure to swallow." Kagome followed her mater orders, sucking him dry, licking and lapping at his manly member, Kouga then made Kagome stand, and bent down, he started to clean her woman hood with his tongue, he suddenely got a rather wicked idea, he dipped his tongue inside of her, swirling it around her warm, still sweat walls, Kagome grabbed Kouga's head, "Kouga..." Kouga was still down therem he replaced his tongue with his fingers, and started pump her, he grabbed her right hand and made it pump his own area with his one free hand. "Kagome, your mine now, and no one is goign to take you away from me." Kagome just nodded, her mind was clouded with pleasure and love, to clouded for her to do anythis else. Once Kouga was stiff again, he removed her hands, and took away his own hands. "Un-" Kagome started out, but was soon silenced when Kouga's shaft once again entered her woman hood. "Kagome, we will be fucking all night, you might as well just enjoy it." Kagome nodded and started to pound her hips into Kouga, Kouga smiled as she wrapped her legs around his back. Kouga nodded his head no. He turned her around and thrust into her back side, pounding deep within her other virign spot, he leande over and foundled her breast, and whispered into her ear. "Now we do this wold style."


End file.
